disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
La Ronde Dreams On Parade
La Ronde Dreams On Parade on June 21, 2013 La Ronde In Montréal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros, Film Roman and Turner Pictures films. The parade includes Disney, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros, MGM/UA, Film Roman and Turner Pictures characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Warner Bros, MGM/UA, Film Roman and Turner Pictures catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Unit *'Music to Dreams (Opening Unit):' Kabotine is inside a Casey Junior with Tournesol, Giboulééé et Igor Déor sitting on top of it with the Train Circus from Dumbo station as the backdrop of the unit. Pierrick, Sabrina, Tristan, Samuel & Alexis Music Band around this unit. *'Dream of Enchantment (Thumbelina Unit):' Thumbelina rides atop a a tiny boat-filled float dominated by a family of singing toads. Eight dancing Pond and waves lead the giant float down La Ronde. The addition of the float is Jacquimo riding his the jitterbugs. The Prince Cornelius, bumblebee brings up the rear of the float. *'Dream of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Stromboli who is controlling the Can-Can and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Dutch dancing puppets from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Geppetto, Foulfellow, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Dreams of Friendship (Tom and Jerry: The Movie Unit):' A large bandleader Alleycats leads a small procession of Ride dancers. Tom and Jerry ride atop Caroussel with Fish's favorite snack, while stationary versions of Ferdinand and Droopy float beneath them. *'Dream of Another World (Sleeping Beauty Unit):' Princess Aurora sits on top of a giant Spinning Wheel, with I Wonder and Once Upon a Dream playing in the background. Forest float around Princess Aurora. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Jaq and Gus. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, Fairy dancers, and Bird. A giant Maleficent puppet makes potions and cackles to "Maleficent's Evil Spell" while Maleficent's Goons lurk around. Fire Girl dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "Maleficent Appears" can also be heard during this sequence. *'Dream of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Dream of Adventure (The Lion King Unit):' Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are four Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing bungee tricks. *'Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Lastly, Mickey, Bugs Bunny and Minnie Ride Ferris wheel, Swing Ride and Carrousel. Attendants Duffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester, Porky Pig, Mac and Tosh, Chip 'n' Dale, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Pluto, and Donald also perform on and around this unit along with Bongo, Mary Poppins, Hubie, Rocko, Homer Simpsons, Bart Simpsons and Pooh entertaining guests. With the "Happiness is Here" song in the background and have a dance to end the parade. Show facts *'Original Run': June 21, 2013 *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of This song is for you from Les Baby Spice, performed by Mary, Pamela, Alex, Marylou, Laurie. *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Whistle While You Work" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / "Casey Junior"'' **'THUMBELINA UNIT:' ***''"Let Me Be Your Wings" / "On the Road" / "Marry the Mole" / "Soon"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"Little Wooden Head" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "I've Got No Strings"'' **'TOM AND JERRY THE MOVIE UNIT:' ***''"Friends to the End" / "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" / "I've Done It All"'' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' ***''"I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "Maleficent's Evil Spell" / "Maleficent Appears"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"March of the Cards" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I'm Late" / "Alice in Wonderland"'' **'THE LION KING UNIT:' ***''"Circle of Life" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Hakuna-Matata" / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' Category:La Ronde Category:Parades